Enchanted: Teen Titans Edition
by Stinkfly3
Summary: Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran is about to marry the boy of her dreams. But when the evil queen sends her to another world, she learns love is more complicated than she thought. Based on the one-shot On the Musing of Modern Fairy Tales by Tari Silmarwen. RobStar BBRae
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fanfic was inspired by the one-shot On the Musing of Modern Fairy Tales by Tari Silmarwen. Before I begin, there are a few things you might need to know.**

**Since this is based on the movie Enchanted, try to imagine the story as presented in two different animations: original series animation for Jump City and TTGo animation for the alien planets.**

**Just like the show, Starfire doesn't speak English at first. But since I don't speak Tamaranean, I'll use French instead.**

**Enjoy the story! Remember that most of the character selection was originally created by Tari Silmarwen.**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a galaxy right next to the Milky Way, there were two planets called Tamaran and Pashupati. Tamaran was home to the Tamaraneans, war aliens who control star energy using their happiness. Pashupati inhabited the Animorphs, shape-shifters who can transform into many different creatures. The Animorphs were ruled by an evil queen named Madame Rogue, a very powerful Animorph. Selfish and cruel, she lived in fear that one day, if she didn't die of old age first, her son Garfield Logan would marry, and she would lose her throne forever. And so, she did all in her power to prevent Garfield from ever meeting the one special maiden with whom he would live with for all eternity.

That is, until he visited Tamaran...

* * *

Koriand'r fired a starbolt at a target. Just because she's the princess of Tamaran, it doesn't mean she's powerless. So, she spent her free time in the royal training center to enhance her skills.

During today's training, a mutated grub entered, chirping. Koriand'r took a break from target practice to speak to her pet. "Bonjour Silkie," the princess said. "Ce qui t'amene ici?"

Silkie chirped in response.

"Vous voulez savoir comment je me sens aujourd'hui?" Koriand'r asked. "Oh, je me sens plus merveilleux! J'ai eu un reve de plus parfait. Il inclus un mec que je n'ai pas encore rencontre. Nous faisions la main tenant et danse. Je ne me souviens pas de ce a quoi il ressemblait, mais je me souviens clairement de la bleu fonce dans ses yeux." She happily fired another starbolt at another target, feeling really happy about the memory of her dream involving a mysterious boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Garfield was walking through a nearby forest, accompanied with a laser knight (a royal guard of Pashupati). "Man, that troll was hard to fight," Garfield said.

"But at least you beat your last record," the laser knight said.

"Thanks Control Freak," Garfield said. "I have to do something to pass the time. It's boring just waiting for the right girl to show up."

"What about that maiden from Drenthax IV?" Control Freak asked.

"That was a girl?!" Garfield asked, disgusted. "Dude! I don't want to spend all of eternity with a Schlurch! I want an alien chick with a hot bod' and is easy on the eyes."

As if on cue, Garfield overheard Koriand'r talking to Silkie. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Control Freak asked in response.

"That voice!" Garfield exclaimed. "It has to come from a hot girl! I better go find her!" And with that, he turned into a horse and ran off.

"Wait Garfield!" Control Freak called out. "It's probably another hallucination!" But with the Animorph out of hearing range, Control Freak had to stop Garfield. But how?

* * *

Koriand'r left the training center with Silkie. "Je sais que ce garcon est la, Silkie," the alien princess said. "Je dois juste attendre pour lui de faire la marche dans la vie."

As if on cue, a black dragon showed up. Knowing it was going to harm her, Koriand'r was ready to fight. Her fists glowed green and was about to fire a starbolt when...

"Hang on, I got this!" Garfield called out. He turned into a t-rex and fought the dragon until it was unconscious.

"Qui es-tu?" Koriand'r asked.

Garfield changed back to normal. "You're welcome," he said, not knowing what Koriand'r said due to the fact that he doesn't speak Tamaranean. "Prince Garfield Logan of Pashupati, at your service."

"Je suis Koriand'r," the alien princess said. "Princesse de Tamaran."

"Okay... Koriand'r," Garfield said. "Say, you're just the girl I've been looking for. Wanna marry me?"

Koriand'r looked at Garfield in the eye. "Vos yeux ne sont pas bleu fonce," she said. "Vous etes vraiment le garcon que j'ai vu dans le reve d'amour?"

"I'm guessing that's a yes," Garfield said. He turned into a horse and got Koriand'r on his back. "I'll take you to Pashupati and we'll get married first thing tomorrow morning."

"Je suppose que la couleur des yeux n'est pas grave," Koriand'r said. "Surement, vous etes mon seul veritable amour."

"Sure... Whatever you said," Garfield said.

* * *

However, the two weren't aware that Madame Rogue saw the whole thing through her crystal ball. "Koriand'r of Tamaran," she said, speaking in a Russian accent. "So you are the girl my son chooses to marry."

A short person entered the room. He appeared to be hovering. "Are you Madame Rogue of Pashupati?" he asked.

"Indeed I am," Madame Rogue answered. "You must be the reality changer I asked for."

"Yep!" the person said. "I'm Nosyarg Kcid from Dimension 4 and 9/8s. Why do you wish to speak to me?"

"I would like you to create a portal to a planet far away from here," Madame Rogue instructed. "After all, you do claim to be the best reality changer from your home world."

"Not a problem, Madame Rogue," Nosyarg said.

* * *

Nosyarg led Madame Rogue outside, near a wishing well. After a quick inspection, he tapped the well with his right index finger, causing it to glow for a few seconds. "Ta da!" he exclaimed.

"This is the portal?" Madame Rogue asked. "It doesn't look any different."

"Duh!" Nosyarg said. "I'm not stupid enough to make it look like it's saying: 'Hey, I'm a magical portal!'. It's called camouflage for a reason. Anyone who falls in get transported far away from this galaxy. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Precisely," Madame Rogue answered. "Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Kcid."

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes the first chapter! Feedback is appreciated, so PLEASE leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I haven't seen the original movie in a long time, so I had to rewatch it to refresh my mind. Hopefully this chapter will make up for lost time.**

**Also, if anyone knows French, please don't tell the other readers what Starfire is saying. It's foreshadowing a major key point later on, and I really don't want to spoil it.**

* * *

The next day, Koriand'r arrived at Pashupati with Silkie. She was wearing a traditional Tamaranean wedding dress, complete with a royal headpiece. "Oh, c'est plus glorieux, Silkie!" Koriand'r said. "Je vais epouser mon amour vrai aujourd'hui! Je n'aime pas qu'il n'a pas les yeux du garcon reve. Je suis certain que je vais passer tous le bonheur avec lui!"

But just as Koriand'r entered the Pashupati castle, Control Freak stopped her. "Hold on there," he said. "No animals allowed."

"Mais il est mon animal de compagnie aime," Koriand'r insisted. "Je veux lui voir la ceremonie de mariage."

"Uh... What did you say?" Control Freak asked.

"Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je dis?" Koriand'r asked in response.

"Come again?" Control Freak asked again.

"Ce n'est pas un probleme," Koriand'r said. "Les gens de ma planete sont capables d'apprendre n'importe quelle langue instantanement au contact de la levre. Cela prendra seulement quelques uns des secondes."

But when she tried to approach Control Freak, he pushed her aside. "Whoa, hold on there," he said, not knowing Koriand'r was trying to learn Pashupatian. "You're a nice girl, but you're getting married. Remember?"

"Bien sur!" Koriand'r said. "J'apprendrai Pashupatian de Garfield! Je vous remercie, Monsieur Chevalier des lasers." She gave Silkie to Control Freak and entered the castle.

* * *

Upon entering the castle, Koriand'r was greeted by a girl with black hair and purple eyes. "You must be princess Koriand'r of Tamaran," she said. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Qui es-tu?" Koriand'r asked.

"I'm Blackfire," the girl said. "And I'm a Tamaranean just like you."

"Vous pouvez comprendre ce que je dis?" Koriand'r asked.

"Of course I can," Blackfire answered. "I just learned English."

"Merveilleux!" Koriand'r gleefully said. "C'est tellement agreable de rencontrer une personne qui agira comme interprete au cours de la ceremonie de mariage!"

"Sure," Blackfire said with a smile. "But first, I want to show you something. This will only take a minute."

* * *

Outside the castle, Blackfire brought Koriand'r to the wishing well. "Quel est cet objet Pierre?" Koriand'r asked.

"It's a wishing well," Blackfire explained. "You close your eyes and make a wish."

"Qu'est-ce?" Koriand'r asked. "Etes-vous sur qu'il accordera tous souhaits?"

"Of course it will," Blackfire answered. "Now close your eyes and make that wish."

"D'accord," Koriand'r closed her eyes. "Magique bien du souhaiter, je ne suis pas sur si prince Garfield de Pashupati est le garcon de reve que j'ai vu. Si il n'est vraiment pas le seul, je tiens a vous de me donner le signe-"

BONK!

Koriand'r passed out after Blackfire whacked her on the head. "Oh, I'll give you a sign," she said, picking up the unconscious princess. "Here you go!" She threw Koriand'r into the well.

Nosyarg appeared in a flash of light as Blackfire turned into Madame Rogue. "I told you it works!" Nosyarg said.

"Where will it send Koriand'r?" Madame Rogue asked.

"Don't know," Nosyarg admitted with a shrug. "When I created it, I made it pick a random planet."

"What?!" Madame Rogue yelped. "You could have sent her back to Tamaran!"

Nosyarg gulped. "But...look on the bright side," he nervously said. "She could have ended up in a black hole."

However, they were unaware that Silkie saw the whole thing...

* * *

"Who is that?"

"I don't know. Found her in the sewer."

"Is she even breathing?"

Koriand'r woke up. She noticed strange people were surrounding her. "Qui etes vous, les gens?" she asked.

"Is that French?" one man asked.

"It might be," another man replied. "But it sounds a bit off."

"Ou suis-je?" Koriand'r asked. "Comment ai-je a cet endroit?"

"Don't know what you're saying, miss," the first man said. "But I'm sure you'll fit right in here at Jump City."

Koriand'r gasped and got up on her feet. She looked around, realizing she was in the middle of a strange area. Lights were flashing everywhere and the sky was dark. Her eyes glowed bright green, a habit she did whenever she was completely terrified.

"TOUT CE QUI EST ARRIVE A MOI?!"

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap! Don't worry, there's more to come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Geez, calm down, miss," the first man said. "Are you alright?"

"Comment puis-je etre?!" Koriand'r asked, starting to float. "Je suis dans un endroit que je ne suis pas familier avec! Honnetement pensez-vous cela ne me calmer quand je suis perdu?!" She angrily fired starbolts at random cars before taking a deep breath and getting back on the ground.

With the men not responding, Koriand'r walked off, trying to ask others for directions. "Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ou je peux trouver le chateau le plus proche?" she asked.

While she walked, she accidentally bumped into a random person. "Hey, watch it!" he exclaimed.

"Je suis terriblement desole," Koriand'r said. "Je cherche simplement une personne du nom de prince Garfield Logan de Pashupati. Avez vous vu?"

"Look lady," the person said. "I don't speak French. Look for someone who does for help."

As the person walked off, Koriand'r found herself being shoved into a crowd and towards a stairway...

* * *

...only to emerge from another staircase in a less crowded section of the city after a huge flash of green light.

"Salut?" Koriand'r called out. "Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici?"

Upon almost immediately, she saw a homeless guy nearby. Smiling, Koriand'r approached him. "Bonjour," she said. "Je cherche un chateau donc je ne peux participer a la ceremonie de mariage avec l'un veritable amant. Mais sur arrivee ici, je n'ai pas ete traitee le nice. Donc si vous pouviez m'aider dehors, je serais tres heureux."

However, the homeless man took the alien princess' headpiece and ran off. With a gasp, Koriand'r flew after him and landed in front of him. "Que donner en retour," she angrily said, her fists and eyes glowing bright green.

* * *

Terra came back to Titans HQ exhausted. She just defeated Mumbo and Mother Mae-Eye by herself, so she could really use a vacation. After all, as one of the five original Titans, she was a hard worker.

But as soon as she entered, Cyborg approached her. "Let me guess," Terra said. "I have to do another mission."

"Not just any mission," Cyborg explained. "There's been a strange creature downtown over the past few hours. It attacked several cars, destroyed an entire subway line, and now it's attacking an innocent person. Think you can put a stop to this creature?"

"Can't someone else do it?" Terra asked in response. "I just took care of two of the most powerful spellcasters from the Most Wanted list."

"None of the other Titans are back," Cyborg explained. "And my batteries are still charging. You're the only one who's free."

Terra sighed. "I'm on it."

* * *

"Je vais prendre ce retour," Koriand'r said, putting her headpiece back on. The homeless man was unconscious thanks to her.

"Hold it right there."

Koriand'r turned around, only to see Terra standing right behind her. "I don't know what your deal is," the ground controller said. "But we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Ce que tu racontes?" Koriand'r asked. "Cet homme a pris mon casque. J'essayais simplement de le reprendre."

"Hard way it is," Terra said. She raised her fists, causing two stone hands to emerge from the ground and trap Koriand'r. However, the alien princess' fists glowed green and she destroyed the stone hands.

"Pourquoi vous m'attaquent?" Koriand'r asked. "Je n'ai rien de mauvais."

"Can't you speak American?" Terra asked. "I can't understand you."

But instead of responding, Koriand'r flew off as fast as she could. She didn't have time to fight. She had to find Garfield as soon as she can.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's different from the original movie. I wanted to prove Starfire is much different from Giselle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is mostly about the Titans. There's also the introduction of Morning Dove, Robin's younger sister. Before you say anything, I want to point out that this is a parody fic on Enchanted and since the character Robin is supposed to be has a daughter, I changed it to younger sister to avoid any issues involving teen parents.**

* * *

By the time Terra returned to Titans HQ, the other Titans were back as well. You see, ever since the Titans were formed five years ago, they have become Jump City's official police force. They were more skilled than cops, able to accomplish powerful tasks no ordinary human being could accomplish.

But that didn't mean they still behaved like typical teenagers.

"I can't believe we failed another mission!"

"I'm not surprised! It was your hot-headedness that blew it!"

"My fault?! You were the one who came up with the plan!"

"No, I'm sure you're the reason we failed! You're such a bloody pain in my rear!"

Robin groaned. Ever since Hot Spot and Argent became partners, they haven't been getting along. Every day was the same old thing: they get an assignment, deal with the threat, fail said assignment, and blame each other. Then Robin would have to step in and stop them from arguing.

But today, just as he was about to step in, Jinx walked up to him. "Robin, it's time," she said.

Relieved, Robin left the room with Jinx. "Can you believe those two?" he asked. "Ever since they teamed up, they've held the record for most failed assignments. At least when Raven and I were partners-"

"Yeah, I know," Jinx interrupted. "Which reminds me. Have you told Morning Dove your plan to make it official with her?"

"Not yet," Robin answered. "She's already busy with training. I'm going to tell her when she starts summer break."

* * *

Two girls were in a training room surrounded by drones. They haven't done anything because the timer didn't start.

One girl was blonde and had light pink butterfly wings on her back. She was wearing a pink spandex suit and dark pink high heels. She held a glowing orange whip in her right hand.

The other girl had straight black hair and pale blue eyes that were visible through a simple black mask. She wore a black high collar t-shirt with two yellow points on each shoulder, a brown tube top with three yellow vertical lines on the front that was worn over the t-shirt, brown leggings with a black diamond on each knee, black gloves that each had two yellow points near the cuff, and black boots. She also wore a yellow belt that look just like Robin's.

The moment a foghorn was heard, the two girls jumped into action. The blonde girl flew up and whacked several drones with her whip. The black-haired girl dodged the drones' attacks by performing a few backflips before she kicked one of them in the face. But as the training continued, the black-haired girl slowly got annoyed when she tried to perform a combo with the blonde girl, who was too busy with her aerial attacks to pay attention.

When all of the drones were destroyed, the foghorn was heard again and Kid Flash entered the room with a clipboard. "Not bad," he told the girls. He looked at the black-haired girl. "Morning Dove, excellent work as always." He looked at the blonde girl. "Killer Butterfly, I can see some improvement from last week, but you're still not listening to your partner."

"Why do I even need her?!" Killer Butterfly angrily asked. "She's just like her uptight brother!"

"I'm uptight?" Morning Dove asked. "You're the stubborn one."

"I joined this organization to prove daddy I can be an independent woman who doesn't need anyone!" Killer Butterfly said. "When I'm a full-fledged Titan, I'm working alone!"

"I don't really need a partner either," Morning Dove said, trying to remain calm. "But it's part of the training."

"Calm down, you two," Kid Flash said. "Save it for next week's arena challenges. And Morning Dove, remember to work on your report for the writing lessons."

* * *

Outside the Titans Training School, Morning Dove waited outside for her brother to pick her up. Since she just turned fifteen, she still didn't have a driver's license. She was okay with that, but she planned on getting her own motorcycle once she turned sixteen.

Sure enough, a dark red car pulled up. Morning Dove could hear the song Pump It Up by Halfa Dolla. _"Yep, that's Robin,"_ she thought, opening the car door, getting in the back seat, and closing the car door.

"Hey sis," Robin said as he drove off. "How did the training go?"

Morning Dove put her seatbelt on. "The usual," she said. "Killer Butterfly refused to be a team player. I know she's Killer Moth's daughter, but that doesn't mean she has to act like him."

"I got something that should change that," Robin said, referring to a package in the back seat. "Think of it as your birthday present from me."

Morning Dove picked up the package and opened it. "'Teamwork for Superheroes'?" she asked.

"It's part of the For Superheroes book series," Robin explained. "There's a chapter on coping with disobedient partners."

"Gee, thanks," Morning Dove said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"I know it's not the grappling hook you wanted," Robin said. "But you're still in training. I-"

"Dick, you've been giving me the same speech for five years," Morning Dove interrupted. "You don't want me to get hurt because I'm not as experienced as you. Just because I almost died during our first mission, it doesn't mean it'll happen again."

"You know I love you, Maureen," Robin said. "And I know Terra took care of things after the incident. I'm not sure if a similar thing will happen."

Morning Dove sighed. "You're my big brother," she said. "I know you're supposed to look out for me. But you're treating me more like another Titan and less like a sibling."

"But...I'm not," Robin quietly said.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this was a good chapter. As for Robin and Morning Dove's discussion about what happened five years ago, I might post a prequel story explaining those details if you want me to. Let me know in your review.**

**Oh, and credit goes to Tari Silmarwen for designing Morning Dove's appearance.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Really? Four reviews? Come on, people! I need some feedback!**

* * *

Koriand'r floated around. It was raining, and she was still confused. However, she smiled upon seeing a billboard advertising a casino, which happened to feature a castle. She flew over to the billboard, landed on the metal grid, and started knocking on the fake door.

"Excusez-moi," Koriand'r called out. "Quelqu'un s'il vous plait me permettra?"

At that moment, Robin happened to drive by. Morning Dove looked out the window. "Is that a Tamaranean over there?" she asked.

"It's an advertisement," Robin said, not looking up. "Probably a manikin."

Morning Dove squinted. "No, that's an actual Tamaranean," she said. "This is perfect! My report is on Tamaran. Maybe she can help me." She unbuckled her seatbelt and left the car.

Robin sighed as he turned the car off. "Morning Dove, wait!" he called out.

"Hey Tamaranean!" Morning Dove called out.

Koriand'r turned out. "Bonjour," she said. "Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider-" But when she took a step back, she slipped, causing her to fall off.

THUD!

Robin groaned as he got up, not too happy about the alien princess landing on top of him. "You okay?" he asked, rubbing his sore wrist.

"Je vais bien," Koriand'r replied, also getting up. "J'ai ete errant autour de cet endroit etrange et personne ne m'a montre la gentillesse."

Robin had no idea what she said. "Uh..."

"She said she's been walking around and no one was nice to her," Morning Dove translated. "And yes, I speak Tamaranean. It's part of the report."

"Do you know American?" Robin asked.

"Je ne crains pas," Koriand'r answered. "Peut-etre je peux l'apprendre de vous."

"She said she doesn't speak American, but she wants to know if she can learn it from you," Morning Dove translated.

"How could she learn it from me?" Robin asked. "Does she have some sort of-"

But before Robin could finish his thought, Koriand'r pulled him in for a kiss. After a few seconds, she pushed back.

"Thank you," Koriand'r said, now able to speak American. "You are most nice."

"So do you need me to get someone?" Robin asked.

"I do not know," Koriand'r answered. "They may not hear you from here. And if you would like to know, I am princess Koriand'r of Tamaran."

"I'm Morning Dove, and this is my older brother Robin," Morning Dove said.

* * *

And so, Robin and Morning Dove brought Korand'r to their apartment as the alien princess explained what happened to her.

"The last thing I remember was looking into this stone well of wishing," Koriand'r concluded as she and the two siblings entered the apartment. "Then someone hit me on the head and I woke up here."

"Is this a habit of yours?" Robin asked. "Getting lost?"

"Someone usually retrieves me," Koriand'r answered. "Hopefully prince Garfield Logan of Pashupati is coming. By tomorrow, he will take me back to his planet where we will participate the wedding ceremony and we will forever express the emotion of desire to one another."

"'Emotion of desire'?" Robin repeated.

"It is the most powerful feeling," Koriand'r answered. "That is when he and I will shed our armor and feel in ways true lovers show. Now if only I could rest for the night."

"What did you have in mind?" Robin asked.

"Perhaps an old oak tree," Koriand'r said. "Or there is a special home for the gifted."

"There's a home like that nearby," Robin said. "But I don't think you would like it."

"You can stay here for the night," Morning Dove said.

"Not going to happen, Morning Dove," Robin said. "Koriand'r, I'll only let you stay for a few minutes to call someone."

* * *

While Koriand'r looked around, Robin went to his work room to file his records. "Can't she stay for the night?" Morning Dove asked, entering the room.

"I told you we can't," Robin said. "We're heroes, not babysitters."

"You really want her to leave when she has nowhere to go?" Morning Dove asked. "She already fell asleep on the couch."

"She's not a real Tamaranean," Robin insisted. "She's probably a crazy girl who thinks she's a Tamaranean."

"You know, this isn't the Dick Grayson I've known my whole life," Morning Dove said. "You don't even care about helping a homeless girl. What happened to the generous older brother who always had time for me? Did he die on the night of the trapeze incident?"

But before Robin could respond, Morning Dove angrily left the room.

* * *

Once Robin was done with his records, he picked up a phone and dialed a number. "Hey Cyborg," the Boy Wonder said. "I need a favor."

"Sure thing," Cyborg said from the other line. "What do you need?"

Just as Robin was about to answer, he saw Koriand'r sleeping on the couch. He wasn't sure why, but seeing her so peaceful changed his mind. He smiled.

"Hello?" Cyborg asked. "What's the favor?"

"Try to go easy on Terra," Robin answered. "I heard she was exhausted from today's assignment." Then he hung up, deciding to let Koriand'r stay for the night.

After all, he really wanted Morning Dove to know he still has a heart.

* * *

**A/N: That concludes another chapter. I'm trying my best to get how Starfire talks, so I hope it's good so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter features an idea that can only be explained through Tari Silmarwen's story. This parody might be my idea, but I'm using most of her cast selection.**

* * *

The next morning, a bright green alligator with a mutant grub on its back emerged from the sewers in the middle of Jump City. Without warning, it tackled Aqualad to the ground, snapping its fangs.

"What do you want?" Aqualad asked, worried.

After snarling for a while, the alligator changed shape, revealing it was none other than Garfield. That meant the mutant grub was Silkie.

"Where's Koriand'r?!" Garfield angrily asked.

"Who?" Aqualad asked in response.

"My bride!" Garfield yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aqualad said.

"She's the hottest chick in the whole galaxy," Garfield explained, his hand grasping Aqualad's throat. "Has a gorgeous body and a nice chest. Tell me where she is or I'll use my strong form on you!"

"I'd like to find someone like that too," Aqualad said. "Now can you please get off me?"

Garfield got up. "Guess you're just an innocent person," he said. "Come on, Silkie. We've got an alien babe to find."

* * *

Back in the Grayson residence, Koriand'r woke up. Upon noticing the apartment was messy, she decided to clean things up. Needing some help, she approached an open window and used an animal call, although it sounded like a strange combination of squeaks, barks, and meows.

It wasn't long before all of the neighbors' pets showed up. "Hello," she said, amazed by the unfamiliar creatures. "I suppose it is nice to make new friends." She cleared her throat. "Now let us make clean with this place."

And so, Koriand'r instructed the animals to clean the apartment. They all obeyed her commands, not caring that she wasn't their master.

At one point, a bird accidentally dropped a plate, waking Morning Dove. She walked over to the kitchen and saw what was going on. "Robin, you better get out here!" she called out, her eyes wide open.

Robin left his room, still in his white t-shirt and green boxers. "What is it?" he asked, putting on a red robe.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to let Koriand'r stay," Morning Dove said.

Robin saw what his sister was talking about. "Are those the neighbors pets?" he asked.

"I think so," Morning Dove answered. "That's Mr. Kent's pet dog."

Robin was outraged at this. "Where's Koriand'r?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

As if on cue, Robin and Morning Dove heard someone singing from the bathroom. "Try to return everyone's pets," Robin ordered.

"But what should I tell them?" Morning Dove asked.

"Just use any excuse," Robin insisted.

* * *

While Morning Dove was returning the animals back to their masters, Robin slammed the bathroom door open as Koriand'r was taking a shower. "You shanghaied the neighbors' pets?!" he angrily asked.

"Hello Robin," Koriand'r said, not paying attention to the question. "What a magical room this is. Where does the water come from?"

"Koriand'r, what did you do?!" Robin asked.

"I assisted wild creatures to help do the cleaning of this place," Koriand'r explained.

"Those 'wild creatures' belong to the neighbors!" Robin hollered.

Koriand'r wrapped a towel around her body before she pushed aside the curtain and stepped out of the shower. "Did they?" she asked. "I did not notice."

* * *

As luck would have it, Raven showed up. "Robin?" she asked. "Morning Dove?"

* * *

That's when Koriand'r accidentally slipped on the bathroom floor and landed on top of Robin, resulting in a rather unusual position between them just as Raven saw them.

"Who is this?" the empath asked.

Robin quickly got up. "Raven!" he said. "When did you get here?"

"Greetings," Koriand'r said as she approached Raven. "I am princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. I was on my way to the castle for the wedding ceremony."

"Wedding?" Raven asked. "Robin, what's going on?"

"She was lost," Robin explained. "I was trying to help her."

"Help her with what, finding the shower?" Raven sarcastically asked.

"Oh, that is a most glorious place," Koriand'r said.

However, Robin pushed her aside. "Raven, can't we talk?"

"About what?" Raven asked in response. "How I never stayed over because it would feel awkward around your sister and you want to maintain some boundaries? I didn't realize you were worried about crowd control."

"What about bringing Morning Dove to training school?" Robin asked. "For, you know, some girl bonding time?"

"Not if you're doing your own girl bonding time as well," Raven responded before she left the apartment.

"Raven wait!" Robin called out, running after her. "It's not what it looks like!"

* * *

**A/N: Yep! I finished another chapter! Bonus points if you know where the reference from Tari Silmarwen's story is.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: For those of you who didn't read Tari Silmarwen's fanfic, the scene I used was when Beast Boy attacked Aqualad. It was her idea, not mine.**

* * *

After failing to convince Raven what she saw was a misunderstanding, Robin came back to the apartment just as Morning Dove returned all the pets to their rightful owners.

"Hey Robin," Morning Dove said. "What are you doing out here?"

"Raven showed up when Koriand'r accidentally fell on top of me," Robin explained.

"And she thought you two were together?" Morning Dove guessed.

Robin nodded in response.

"Yeesh," Morning Dove said. "Don't know how you're going to fix that."

"The first thing is telling Koriand'r she has to go," Robin decided.

"So she accidentally took every pet in the apartment," Morning Dove said. "You heard what she said. She thought they were wild animals."

"It's not that," Robin said.

"And I don't think she's crazy," Morning Dove insisted. "I've seen pictures of Tamaraneans in textbooks. Red hair, orange skin, light green eyes... She pretty much fits the description."

"So maybe she is a Tamaranean," Robin said. "But I still don't trust her."

Morning Dove groaned. "You're acting more like our mentor," she said. "She seems nice enough."

"What if she's one of Jason's friends?" Robin asked. "She's probably acting nice to learn about our weaknesses."

"Robin, I don't think she's working for Jason," Morning Dove said.

Jason Todd was a superhero who went by the name Red X. He joined the Titans last month, but a few weeks after that, he was revealed to be working for an organization called the Brotherhood of Evil. Nearly half of the Titans were killed during a huge battle, and the Titans HQ was still recovering. Jason wasn't seen since then.

"We still need to be careful," Robin insisted. "Who knows what this girl really is."

* * *

Robin and Morning Dove arrived back at their apartment. "Koriand'r, we need to talk," Robin said.

"Yes Robin?" Koriand'r asked, approaching the siblings.

Robin noticed Koriand'r was wearing a knee-length aqua dress that exposed a nice portion of her cleavage. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean this dress?" Koriand'r asked in response. "I made it myself with some wall fabric. It was fairly easy. I squirted two of the glue bottles, formed an outline with the jagged metal attached to a handle of wood, applied some of the milk, and put it in the fire cooker for a few seconds. Do you like the result?"

Robin glanced at a curtainless window. "You used my curtains?!" he asked in alarm.

"Is that what they are called?" Koriand'r questioned. "I thought they were for the making of the wearable cloth."

"No, they're not!" Robin exclaimed.

"I am terribly sorry," Koriand'r said. "But I was in desire of a new outfit and I could not find any other fabric. Now, what is that you wish to tell me?"

"You screwed things up between me and Raven," Robin explained. "And I was just about to ask her to be my girlfriend."

"That is most wonderful!" Koriand'r commented.

"But now she thinks we-" Robin began.

"Expressed the emotion of desire to one another?" Koriand'r asked.

"Something like that," Robin said, causing Koriand'r to gasp in alarm.

"I did not mean to do such a thing," the alien princess said. "Might I suggest you do the singing to her?"

"Sing?" Robin asked.

"It is not that hard," Koriand'r continued. "Try speaking along to un-vocalized music."

Robin stared at her. "Did you come out of a Hallmark card?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Koriand'r asked.

After a few seconds of silence, Robin headed for the bathroom. "I need to suit up," he said. "Morning Dove, try to entertain this girl."

"Sure thing, bro," Morning Dove said, eagerly taking out a notepad and pencil.

* * *

Back on Pashupati, Madame Rogue saw the whole thing in her crystal ball. "No," she muttered. "It cannot be. Anything but there."

Nosyarg appeared next to the Animorph queen. "You're welcome," he said.

"Mr. Kcid, why did you send the Tamaranean to Earth?" Madame Rogue asked.

"That's where she went?" Nosyarg asked in response. "You should be happy! Earth is in the Milky Way, and that's far off from the Celestial-Lunar Galaxy even though both galaxies are right next to each other. There's no way she'll come back here."

"That is not my main concern now," Madame Rogue said. "My son has gone there as well. Not only will he find her, but if he stays there long enough, I fear he will learn what has happened to him years ago. I cannot let him know about the truth."

"But how?" Nosyarg asked. "Go after him yourself?"

"Of course not," Madame Rogue replied. "I will do things my way if my most trusted laser knight is incapable of bringing Garfield back here and eliminating the Tamaranean girl."

* * *

Speaking of Control Freak, he just arrived in Jump City through the same sewer Garfield and Silkie used. "Let me guess," Aqualad said. "You're looking for a hot girl too."

"No, I'm looking for an Animorph," Control Freak explained. "He has green skin, fangs, and pointy ears. Have you seen him around?"

As if on cue, a bus drove by as Garfield, in the form of a pteranodon, swooped down attacked the roof with its talons all while Silkie was on his back. This caused the bus to stop as Garfield landed on the bus and screeched.

With perfect timing, Bumblebee showed up. She flew over to where Garfield was and aimed her stingers at him. "Step away from the bus," she threatened.

Garfield reverted back to his default form. "Koriand'r!" he exclaimed. "I'm so glad I found you! Good thing you learned Pashupati cuz I couldn't understand a word you were saying when we first me."

"'Cuse me?" Bumblebee asked, slowly lowering her stingers.

"It's me, Garfield!" the Animorph prince said. "Handsome Pashupatian prince. Remember?"

"Seriously, who the [censored] are you?" Bumblebee asked.

Control Freak approached the bus. "Garfield, I don't think that's her."

Garfield got off the bus. "Control Freak, my man!" he said. "Glad you're here. Now let's get back home for the wedding."

"Hold on," Control Freak said. "That's not Koriand'r."

"Course it is," Garfield insisted. "Who else has a body that hot?"

"Any other girl," Control Freak answered. He realized that Garfield doesn't remember Koriand'r face, which could work to the laser knight's advantage.

"You sure?" Garfield asked.

"Did Koriand'r have wings?" Control Freak asked in response.

Garfield was silent, realizing he got the wrong girl. "Oh..." He looked over at Bumblebee. "Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Come on, Garfield," Control Freak said. "Let's look somewhere else."

* * *

**A/N: Another day, another chapter completed. And happened to Beast Boy that Madame Rogue doesn't want him to know?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: For those of you who are wondering, this story takes place in an alternate universe where all the Gordians died long before they invaded Tamaran, thus allowing Starfire to live a peaceful life on her home planet. Other things occurred as well, but I'll get to that later.**

* * *

After Robin suited up, he came back to the living room. There, Morning Dove was asking Koriand'r questions about her home planet.

"So you don't have to worry about the Gordians invading?" Morning Dove asked.

"Of course not," Koriand'r answered. "The Gordians became of the extinct long ago. Invasion is not a worry."

"Okay, you two," Robin said. "It's time to go."

"Already?" Koriand'r asked. "But I was having so much of the fun with Morning Dove."

"I can ask you more questions in the car," Morning Dove said. "I really don't want to be late for training."

* * *

After Robin dropped Morning Dove off at the training center, he drove towards Titans HQ with Koriand'r sitting in the back seat.

"I do not understand," Koriand'r said. "If Morning Dove did not want to miss the training, why did she express the hatred for the pink girl with wings?"

"Killer Butterfly?" Robin asked. "Morning Dove told me she's her partner for team exercises. From what I heard, they haven't been getting along. I tried giving my sister a teamwork book to see if it helps."

"Can Morning Dove not select another partner?" Koriand'r asked. "One she gets along on the terms of friendly?"

"Koriand'r, I was the one who wanted Morning Dove to work with Killer Butterfly," Robin said.

"But why is that if she is not of the nice?" Koriand'r asked.

"Because that girl saved my life when HQ was ambushed," Robin answered.

* * *

At Titans HQ, Robin brought Koriand'r to the main room. "Morning Robin," Jinx said.

"Jinx, I'm so glad to see you," Robin said. "Do you see that girl over there?"

"The one in the revealing princess dress?" Jinx asked in response. "What about her?"

"Figure out where she's from and get her there," Robin answered. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't live in Jump City."

So while Robin left for his assignment, Jinx approached Koriand'r. "Hello there," the alien princess said with a smile. "It is very nice to meet you."

"Uh... Sure," Jinx replied.

However, no one knew someone was watching Koriand'r from far away...

* * *

In a local restaurant, Control Freak used a device on his belt to disguise himself as a chef. Once the device worked, he approached a nearby pot of soup and opened the lid. "Hello Madame Rogue," he said.

"Aw, my most trusted laser knight," Madame Rogue said, using the soup as a form of communication. "Have you accomplished your tasks?"

"Afraid not," Control Freak replied. "Garfield is being stubborn, and I can't find that Troq anywhere."

"First of all, do not call Tamaraneans that because it is very disrespectful for such a powerful alien race," Madame Rogue said. "Second, we cannot let Garfield find the young princess. Of course, if he stays there long enough, I fear he will learn about his past."

"I'm trying the best I can," Control Freak said. "Garfield thought it would be fun to run out into the street and fly off when a car's about to hit him."

"Do not worry, laser knight," Madame Rogue said. "I have a plan that will not fail." Suddenly, three apples appeared in the soup. "These are poison apples. Get Koriand'r to eat one of them, and she will die upon a single swallow. Fortunately, I have made extras in case you do not succeed the first time."

Control Freak took the apples out of the pot. "Thank you, Madame Rogue," he said. "I won't fail you."

"Yo! Control Freak!" Garfield called out from the the restaurant's dining room. "Where'd you go, dude?!"

Control Freak turned off the cloaking device. "Coming, Garfield!" he called out, unaware Silkie saw the whole thing.

* * *

In the dining room, Silkie approached Garfield. "There you are, Silkie," he said as the two bumped fists. "Where'd you squirm off to?"

Silkie made small chirps and pointed at Control Freak, who just left the kitchen. "Don't listen to him, Garfield," the laser knight said. "He's probably crazy."

"Yes Silkie, that's my friend Control Freak," Garfield said, too stupid to not get the grub's warning.

Silkie groaned and face-palmed himself. This was going to be harder than he thought

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it seems rushed. I didn't want the story to end up as an exact copy of the movie. Hopefully the next chapter is better.**

**As for the thing between Robin and Kitten, it's not what you think. All is hopefully explained in a future chapter of Prequels: Alternate Superhero Backstories, the official prequel to this parody fic.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I hope everyone enjoys reading it. And if you want, feel free to post your predictions in reviews, mostly involving Beast Boy's past.**

* * *

When Robin got back from his mission, Jinx quickly pulled him aside. "Robin, that girl is crazy."

"Koriand'r?" Robin asked, referring to the Tamaranean princess who was observing the fridge.

"Yeah, her," Jinx replied. "I did research on this planet she calls Tamaran, and it's located in the Celestial-Lunar Galaxy."

"That's right next to the Milky Way and across from Andromeda," Robin recalled.

"I asked her if she knows how to get there, but she wasn't helpful," Jinx continued. "She told me someone hit her on the head and she woke up surrounded by 'strange people'."

While that was going on, Koriand'r noticed Argent and walked over to her. "Greetings," the alien princess said. "You appear to wear the look of dark quite nicely."

"Uh... Thanks?" Argent replied.

"You are most welcomed," Koriand'r said. "The guy who cares for you is very lucky."

The Red Lantern scoffed. "Try telling him that," she said.

"But miss, I am sure he already knows," Koriand'r said.

"Excuse me?" Hotspot asked, approaching the two girls.

"And this must be the guy," Koriand'r said. "You are very lucky to know such a pretty American native. After all, she appears to have the strength of a tough warrior."

Seeing what was going on, Robin pulled Koriand'r over to the side. "Sorry about that," he told Hotspot and Argent. "She's a bit nuts."

"What is wrong?" Koriand'r asked once the two other Titans were out of hearing distance.

"Hotspot and Argent haven't been getting along since they became partners," Robin asked.

Koriand'r looked confused. "I do not understand."

"Just stay out of it," Robin said.

"How can I not?!" Koriand'r asked, her voice getting louder. "If they are partners like you say, why must they argue?! Can they not put the differences to the aside and learn to be friends to one another?! Why were they assigned as the partners if they express the hate?!"

When Koriand'r stopped talking, Robin noticed other Titans were staring at her. "Let's just go," he said, dragging her towards the doorway. "Everyone's staring at you anyway."

"I would much prefer Tamaran over American," Koriand'r commented as she and Robin left.

* * *

Elsewhere, Garfield, Silkie, and Control Freak were right near the local park. "Maybe we should split up to cover more ground," Control Freak offered. "You know, leave me with Silkie."

"Good idea," Garfield said. "You two could use some alone time."

Silkie started squealing as soon as he saw Robin and Koriand'r. At that moment, Terra walked by. "Look Garfield!" Control Freak said, covering the grub's mouth. "There she is!"

Garfield saw Terra and smiled. "Koriand'r!" he called out. "Wait up!" He turned into a cheetah and ran after her. With the Animorph far away, Control Freak followed Robin and Koriand'r to the park.

* * *

As soon as Garfield caught up to Terra, he changed back to normal and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Don't you recognize me, Koriand'r?" Garfield asked. "It's me, prince Garfield Logan of Pashupati. Glad you learned Pashupatian so I can finally understand you."

"Pashu-what-ian?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, it takes a while to get the pronunciation," Garfield said. "Now come on, we have a wedding to attend."

"Wedding?" Terra asked. "What wedding?"

Garfield smirked. "You're so hot when you're confused," he said. Then he smacked her rear.

However, Terra broke free from his grip. "Seriously, who the [censored] are you, you creep?!" she asked.

"Huh?" Garfield asked in response.

"I don't know who you are, but you're scaring me!" Terra said. "Stay back or else!"

"Or else what?" Garfield asked. "You agree to come with me so we can make love as soon as we're married?"

KLUNK!

That was the sound of Terra used her powers to throw a rock at Garfield. "Okay... So you're not Koriand'r..." the Animorph decided, feeling dizzy. "She doesn't lift rocks with her mind..."

"Creep," Terra responded before she headed for the park. She really needed a breather.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but for those of you who saw the original movie, you all know what happens next.**

**Also, I added the scene between Terra and Beast Boy just for you BBTerra fans. I personally don't mind the pairing, especially since their voice actors also voice Kevin and Gwen from the Ben 10 shows.**

**Anywho, now to work on the next chapter...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: For those of you who didn't see the original movie, I would advise you to look up the park musical number for a reference.**

* * *

"Koriand'r, I can't take it anymore," Robin said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Koriand'r asked. "You have been of the nice since I came to this world."

"Look, this is where we go our separate ways," Robin said, shoving some money into Koriand'r's hands. "Use the money to call your prince and get him to pick you up."

"Robin, I am so sorry," Koriand'r said. "You have been kind, and I would not make you feel uncomfortable." She sighed. "If it means that much to you, I will go. I wish you many happiness to come." And with that, she flew off.

Robin was relieved to see her go. But just as he headed back to Titans HQ...

"YOU!"

CRUNCH!

Robin saw what just happened. Terra, who just showed up at the park, formed a stone arm from the ground and trapped Koriand'r. He ran over to the two girls. "Terra, what is going on?!"

"I'll tell you what's going on," Terra said. "Last night, this girl wrecked Jump City and attacked a homeless guy. Now to finally finish her off."

"Wait!" Koriand'r cried out. "Can I not explain my actions?!"

"So you finally learned American," Terra said. "Sure, go ahead."

"I attacked the city of jumping because I was scared and confused," Koriand'r explained. "At the time, I awoken in a place I did not know. My actions were merely a method of defending. As for the man of homelessness, he nearly stole my headpiece and I was getting it back. I attacked him because he would not listen to my orders."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Terra asked.

"Let her go," Robin ordered.

"What?!" Terra asked. "You're siding with her?!"

"I don't believe her either, but I don't think she means harm," Robin said.

"But she attacked the city!" Terra repeated. "Cyborg even told me to go after her!"

"Please!" Koriand'r begged. "I am merely trying to find Garfield Logan!"

"Garfield Logan?" Terra repeated. "As in green skin, pointy ears, fangs, and really horny?"

"Yes, that is him," Koriand'r said.

At that moment, Terra used her powers to dismantle the stone arm, freeing Koriand'r. "I just ran into him," Terra said. "He smacked my rear."

"That is wonderful!" Koriand'r exclaimed, now hovering above the ground. "Thank you, blonde American female!"

"Yeah, that's great," Robin said. "We better get going."

* * *

Soon, Robin and Koriand'r showed up on a bridge near a lake. "So what's the deal with this Garfield person?" Robin asked. "How long have you known him?"

"A day," Koriand'r answered.

"No really," Robin said.

"But it really has been a day," Koriand'r insisted. "And tomorrow will make it two days."

"You're going to marry some guy you just met?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Koriand'r said. "Although his eyes are of the green, I believe he is the one I was destined to love for all eternity."

"But you don't know him," Robin said.

"He seems to be of the nice," Koriand'r said. "But he could not understand me because he did not speak Tamaranean. Surely he knew I was confused at first."

"How could you love him if he didn't know what you said?" Robin asked.

Koriand'r realized what Robin asked her. "Now that I think about it, he thought my question involving his eyes was a way of saying yes to his proposal. Perhaps my dream of love was the wrong and he is the right."

Robin didn't know what she was talking about.

"What about you and Raven?" Koriand'r asked. "How long have you known her?"

"Five years," Robin answered. "Since we joined the Titans."

"No wonder she is emotionless," Koriand'r said. "You have not expressed love to her."

At that moment, the two approached an apple vendor. "Free caramel apples!" a man said. "Get your free caramel apples!" He gave one to Koriand'r.

"Thank you," Koriand'r replied as she and Robin continued to walk.

"Normal people get to know each other," Robin said. "They usually hang out and talk."

Koriand'r giggled. "Your ways of love are sure strange."

"Like your ideas work," Robin said.

"But they do!" Koriand'r insisted, accidentally throwing the caramel apple away. It landed on a biker's helmet.

"No one can have happy endings," Robin said. "They end up divorced, dead, or orphaned."

"What about you and Raven?" Koriand'r asked.

Robin sighed as he and Koriand'r stopped walking. "I'm not sure about that," he admitted. "She probably hates me now."

"But does she know you really love her?" Koriand'r asked.

"Probably," Robin guessed. "She doesn't express emotions like you do."

"How?" Koriand'r asked.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked in response.

That was when Koriand'r started to sing.

_How does she know you love her_

"Oh no," Robin said.

_How does she know she's yours_

"Koriand'r, this isn't a good time for a song," Robin said. "People are staring."

Robin and Koriand'r walked past some street performers. "Well does she?" Koriand'r asked.

_How does she know that you love her_

Robin looked at the performers. "Cyborg?!" he asked. "What are you doing here? And how do you know the song?"

_How do you show her you love her_  
_How does she know that you really really truly love her_

"I never heard of this song," Robin said.

_How does she know that you love her_  
_How do you show her you love her_

"Alright, nice work," Robin said, putting a dollar in a can. "Show's over."

_How does she know that you really really truly love her_

"Seriously, let's just go," Robin said, dragging Koriand'r away from Cyborg and the two street performers. However, she continued singing.

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted_  
_You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say_

_How do I know he loves me_  
_How do I know he's mine_

_Well, does he leave a little note_  
_To tell you, you are on his mind_  
_Send you yellow flowers_  
_When the sky is gray_

_He'll find a new way to show you_  
_A little bit everyday_  
_That's how you know_  
_That's how you know he is your love_

"See?" Koriand'r asked.

"Oh, I've seen enough," Robin said. "Let's just go."

Koriand'r noticed a nearby booth advertising a party at Titans HQ. "There is a party in your company?" she asked Robin. "It sounds like it would be fun."

"No, it won't," Robin insisted, dragging her away from the booth.

_You got to show her you need her_  
_Don't treat her like a mind reader_  
_Each day do something to lead her_  
_To believe you love her_

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after_  
_Everybody wants to know their true love is true_

_How do you know he loves you_  
_How do you know he's yours_

_Well, does he take you out dancing_  
_Just so he can hold you close_

"I don't dance," Robin said.

_Dedicate a song with words_  
_Meant just for you_

"And I really don't sing," Robin said.

_He'll find his own way to tell you_  
_With the little things he'll do_  
_That's how you know_  
_That's how you know he's your love_  
_He's your love_

* * *

Halfway across the park, Garfield was walking across a bridge when he overheard Koriand'r singing. "Koriand'r!" he exclaimed. He jumped off the bridge. "Hold on, I'm coming for y-"

CRASH!

Several bikers accidentally ran into Garfield. He got up, turned into a beagle, and ran off before they could see him.

* * *

As for Koriand'r and Robin, she used an animal call to attract the attention of two crows. "Take these to the Titan Raven," the alien princess said, giving the crows some black roses.

"Are you crazy?" Robin asked as the crows flew off. "They're birds! They don't know where she lives!"

But Koriand'r ignored him, resuming her song.

_That's how you know he loves you_  
_That's how you know it's true_

_Because he'll wear your favorite color_  
_Just so he can match your eyes_  
_Rent a private picnic_  
_By the fire's glow_

_His heart will be yours forever_  
_Something everyday will show_  
_That's how you know_  
_That's how you know_

_That's how you know_  
_That's how you know_  
_That's how you know_  
_That's how you know he's your love_

_That's how she knows that you love her_  
_That's how you show her you love her_  
_(That's how you know)_  
_You've got to show her you need her_  
_Don't treat her like a mind reader_

_(That's how you know)_  
_That's how she knows that you love her_  
_That's how you know that you love her_  
_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted_  
_(He's your love)_

Robin couldn't believe what just happened. Somehow, Koriand'r got EVERYONE in the park to sing with her. Including Cyborg!

Then out of nowhere, a thud was heard. "Let me go, you overgrown tin can!" a voice cried out.

Robin saw what was going on. Cyborg pinned a villain named Gizmo to the ground. "Thanks Robin," Cyborg said.

"For what?" Robin asked.

"My assignment was to track Gizmo at the park," Cyborg explained. "It was hard until your friend started singing. I don't know how she did it, but it was easier to track Gizmo once he joined in."

As Cyborg escorted Gizmo to the police, Robin noticed his communicator was beeping. He took it out and read the message.

**Thanks for the black roses. -Raven**

Robin looked at Koriand'r, who was talking to some of the people who participated in the song. Maybe she wasn't a bad person after all.

* * *

**A/N: I would write more, but I feel this is a good place to end. Now to finish yet another chapter for today.**

**As for the song, I know it's not how Starfire usually speaks. I didn't want to lose track of the tempo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I must warn you. This is a pretty long chapter. But don't worry. It's going to be a good one.**

* * *

Back in Titans HQ, Robin met up with Raven as Koriand'r discovered the 'joys of mustard' as she calls it.

"Never thought you were the romantic type," Raven said.

"Who said I was being romantic?" Robin nervously asked. "We're just friends."

"Sure we are," Raven sarcastically said. "Guess that dinner last week didn't mean anything."

"You know?" Robin asked.

"Of course I know," Raven answered. "By the way, thanks for the invitation to the company party. Like I'm not already a Titan."

"It was Koriand'r's idea," Robin explained. "She sent the crows."

"So shower girl does feel bad about what she did to you," Raven said.

"She's trying to help," Robin said.

"Let's just agree nothing happened," Raven said. "Deal?"

"Sure," Robin said, shaking hands with Raven.

* * *

Meanwhile, Garfield met up with Control Freak and Silkie in a hotel room. There, Garfield was already fascinated with the TV. "Dude..." he said. "This wand controls the magic mirror. How awesome is that?!" He pressed a few buttons and ended up on a news channel.

**"It has been ten years since the disappearance of famous geneticists Mark and Marie Logan. They were last seen in Africa along with their four-year-old son Garfield. If any of you have seen these people, please contact us immediately."**

Garfield was flabbergasted when an image came on the screen. He recognized who they were. That was him and his family ten years ago!

**"...but it is possible that all three family members are dead. In other news, the local restaurant Seinfeld's Soup Plaza was shut down because all of their customers died today after eating today's specialty..."**

"Are you kidding me?!" Garfield exclaimed. "Me and my mom are still alive! She saved my bacon when I ended up in the pound! You magic mirror people think we're dead because we spent the past ten years on an alien planet!"

"Calm down, Garfield," Control Freak said. "They're probably talking about someone else."

"No way, Control Freak!" Garfield said. "That was me ten years ago! I'm going down to those magic mirror people and give them a piece of my mind!" And with that, he turned into a falcon and flew out the window, all with Silkie following him from afar.

* * *

Elsewhere, Robin and Koriand'r were eating at a different restaurant. "You okay?" Robin asked.

"We are eating at a nice place," Koriand'r said. "Does this mean we are doing the hanging out you mentioned earlier?"

"What, no!" Robin said. "Besides, it this was, Morning Dove wouldn't have come."

Sure enough, Morning Dove was sitting at a booth eating a bowl of pasta. "Speaking of your sister, she is a kind girl," Koriand'r said. "But where are your parents? Surely you do live with them."

Robin stammered. "Yeah... About that..."

"Does it upset you?" Koriand'r asked.

"Neither of us want to talk about our parents," Robin said. "Especially her."

"Was it sad?" Koriand'r asked.

"Not at first," Robin explained. "It was originally the four of us happily living together."

"But what happened?" Koriand'r asked.

Robin took a deep breath. "First of all, we were originally acrobats who performed in a circus," he said. "Well, except for Morning Dove. Then one day, mom and dad decided to let her perform. She was really excited. You should have seen her all happy and cheerful. Then it happened." His voice started to crack. "Mom and dad were performing with an old trapeze. Just as sis was about to make her debut as a performer..."

Koriand'r noticed Robin paused and subconsciously gripped her hand. "The old trapeze rope broke?" she asked.

"She was devastated," Robin continued. "She kept on saying how it was going to be her big night."

"Robin, I am most sorry," Koriand'r said as Robin tried to keep his cool.

"We joined the Titans afterwards," Robin said, his voice back to normal. "I've been trying my best to protect her ever since. I don't want to lose her like we lost our parents."

At that moment, a server gave Koriand'r an apple martini. "That was nice," she said.

But just as the Tamaranean princess was about to drink it, Silkie showed up and knocked the glass off the table. "Silkie!" Koriand'r exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Silkie chirped and made arm gestures. "Garfield is here?" Koriand'r asked. "Thank you, Silkie," she said. "It is so nice to see you again."

* * *

Speaking of Garfield, he finally arrived at a news studio. Angry, he slammed the doors open, ran over to the newsroom, and interrupted the broadcast.

"Hey you Earth people!" the Animorph exclaimed, looking right at the camera. "Don't listen to these magic mirror guys! They're wrong! That boy they talked about earlier, the one whose been missing for ten years?! That's ME! You all think I'm dead because I've been living on Pashupati with my mother!" He held up a picture of him and Madame Rogue. "She might not look the same, but that's my mom! Those other photos you see are her in her Earth disguise! She's the reason why you all speak Pashupatian! So call off your searches and snap out of it! I am Garfield Mark Logan, son of Mark and Marie Logan, and I'm still alive!"

That was when security came and dragged Garfield out of the newsroom. "Pay no attention to these liars!" he continued. "They're crazy, I tell you! CRAZY!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin, Morning Dove, Koriand'r, and Silkie came back to the apartment. While Robin was taking a shower, Morning Dove was talking to Koriand'r.

"Robin told me about what happened to you," Koriand'r said.

"About what?" Morning Dove asked.

"Your parents," Koriand'r said. "He told me you were of the unhappy about such a topic, but-"

"He's right," Morning Dove interrupted. "I don't like talking about it. That night was when I lost everything. Least I'm not as bad as him."

"Whatever do you mean?" Koriand'r asked. "He told me you felt the worst of blows."

"That's Robin for you," Morning Dove said. "Trying to remain strong while he tries very hard not to show weakness."

"He did hold my hand," Koriand'r recalled. "And he did not let go until we came back to the apartment."

"That was his way of trying hard not to cry in public," Morning Dove explained. "I really feel bad for my brother. Since our parents died, he's become way too overprotective. He won't even let me go on missions with him."

"It is alright, dear friend," Koriand'r said. "Someday Robin will trust you enough. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Koriand'r," Morning Dove said. "You're a great friend too."

* * *

So with Morning Dove heading for bed, Koriand'r sat on the couch and waited for Robin to finish. Eventually, he did leave the bathroom wearing his sleepwear. But this time, he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Koriand'r, we need to talk," Robin said.

"What about?" Koriand'r asked.

"I know what it's like to use fantasies for a distraction," Robin said.

"But Robin, surely Garfield is coming," Koriand'r said, petting her sleeping grub. "Silkie told me. But what are you saying to me?"

"If it doesn't work out, feel free to live here," Robin said. "You know, as a friend."

"Thank you for the offer, but I know Garfield will come to me," Koriand'r said.

"What if he doesn't?" Robin asked. "You can't rely on alien grubs for information."

At that moment, Koriand'r stood up. "Is that all you are capable of saying?!" she asked, outraged. "Just no?!" Her eyes and fists glowed bright green. "If we are to remain as the friends, I would suggest showing less of the negative and MORE OF THE POSITIVE!"

Robin took a small step back. "Whoa, take it easy, Koriand'r," he said. "I'm just trying to help."

Koriand'r breathed heavily, looking at Robin straight in the eye. But then something unusual happened. Her fists and eyes stopped glowing and she relaxed. This was the first time she saw his eyes. She moved closer to him as if she was examining him. She made a small gasp when she noticed this boy's eyes were dark blue.

"What?" Robin asked.

Koriand'r put her hand on his cheek. "I have never seen your eyes before," she said. "They are quite beautiful."

They were like this for a while. Just looking at each other's eyes. However, Robin turned away. "See you tomorrow," he said, heading for his room.

When Robin was gone, Koriand'r sat on the couch. She still remembered his eyes very clearly. With that memory, another one was unlocked. It was as if a long-forgotten thought reappeared in her mind. She appeared conflicted, not knowing what to do.

"Oh Robin," the Tamaranean princess whispered. "You are the dream boy with eyes of the dark blue."

* * *

**A/N: That's the last chapter for tonight. Be on the look out for more chapters coming soon.**


End file.
